The Forgotten Warrior
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: For 2000 years Percy Jackson has been training under Chaos. He was supposedly betrayed by his soul mate; Annabeth Chase. But now the Olympian gods are fading so Chaos sends five loyal Warriors to help with the war. Will Percy's Feelings return for Annabeth when he finds out the truth? Bk. 2 of Rise of the Forgotten. Unoriginal/Original Chaos story, it depends. Future-fic. Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**_The Forgotten Warrior_**

**Author's Note: ****_Hi! It's me! I originally posted this on Wattpad so now I'm posting it on here :P_**

* * *

**Summary of The Forgotten Warrior** For 2,000 years Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and three spirits from Elysium has been missing. He was supposedly betrayed by his soulmate; Annabeth Chase. But Now the Primordial gods are rising and the Olympian gods are fading so Chaos sends five loyal Warriors to help with the war. Will Torrent's-Percy's-Feelings return for Annabeth when he finds out the truth, or will his anger over power him? Will Thalia finally discover love? And who are the four mysterious newcomers that Torrent and Shadow has brought with them? Now Percy Jackson must work together with his past girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and he might learn the secret to why she left him. Why did Annabeth cheat on him in the first place, and why did Poseidon disown his favorite son? And why is Gaea and Kronos rising?

**Summary of Sequel which I have not named yet:** Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia have been put to sleep by the primordials for 10,000 years and when they finally wake up they find that the world has changed greatly. A frightening new Prophecy has been issued and the gods have been swallowed up by Kronos. Camp Half-Blood is now known as Camp Void, and is now more like a military base then a camp. Void -who is Chaos's archenemy- has captured Chaos and has placed him in the Abyss (AKA The Void) and he is draining Chaos power. Now Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Zoe, Calypso, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Luke, Frank and Hazel must go down to earth and make the final stand.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Torrent's (Percy) POV_

I really could not believe that I was coming back here. It had been 2,000 years since I had stepped in this cursed place, but (sadly) Father Chaos had told me and five others to help the _Olympians, _I was still on speaking terms with Apollo, Hestia and Hermes but that was it. Oh I'm Torrent, God of Swordsmanship, loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and tides and Apprentice to Chaos. My best friend is Shadow who is the god of fate, destiny, anger and Death. Thantos had faded 1000 years ago and he had pasted his powers to Shadow. The other four heroes were Adriana, she was Shadow's sister and she was the goddess of fear, harmony and natural beauty. Lilianna was goddess of night, sorrow, inner beauty and the Guardian of the Wild, and Ripcurrent was the god of fallen heroes, peace, time and joy. Calypso had always been called Calypso but she was also known to strangers as Bellamore. She was the goddess of healing.

I looked at the camp and sighed wearily and muttered under my breath, "Why does it always have to be me?" But Ripcurrent heard me.

"Torrent, be careful." He warned and I nodded, he had hated the gods but he had died a hero in the end, but he was now one of my best friends. (Although I hate to admit, it took me 50 years to trust him and another 25 to finally accept him)

"I will be." I said then nodded to Shadow.

"Okay, let's go. And Torrent, do _not _kill… _her _if she is here." He put an emphasis on 'her' she had been one of the main reasons I had left. I wondered if my brother Jack Firefox was still… immortal. He had killed my parents but the ever merciful Poseidon thought that had been me. I looked at the camp and wondered if anyone remembered me.

_Percy, I can hear you, and Thalia and Grover might. _I glared at Shadow.

_Nico, no one will._

_You were just wondering._

_Yes I was _wondering _Nico, I was not being hopeful._

_Uh-huh. Sure... I miss Thalia. _

_You were in love with her Nico._

_I guess so..._

I gave him a sympathetic look, he had never really been the same but I knew he still loved her and that this was going to be just as hard as it was going to be for me as well. After a few moments of silence I said, "Warriors, forward." We started walking and we walked into the camp were I was greeted by a sight.

Thalia and Grover were talking while a not-so-good-friend was looking straight at us, or me.

_Annabeth… _I thought then shook my head. She had betrayed me and I no longer had any feelings for her.

I then saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Travis and Conner they seemed to be watching us but then Conner and Travis walked up to us, and my hand moved toward my pocket in spite of myself.

"Hey, I'm Conner and this is Travis, we're the twin gods of pranks." They said smiling and the others slowly walked up.

"I'm Piper, Goddess of happiness and minor goddess of beauty." Piper said softly.

"I'm Jason, god of heroes and courage." Jason smiled.

"I'm Leo, god of fire." He grinned and I smiled in spite of myself.

"I'm Reyna, goddess of Sadness and immortality." Reyna said.

"I'm Hazel goddess of curses." Hazel said.

"I'm Frank, minor god of war." Frank said smiling.

"I'm Annabeth, minor goddess of maidens and architecture." Annabeth said softly, and I was confused. Then my favorite… or not so favorite brother appeared.

"I'm Jack, god of the Hudson." He said, looking arrogantly at me "Who are you?" I saw everyone glare at him.

"Shut it Jack, before I toss your head to Kronos." Annabeth said fiercely and I had become even more confused. Annabeth and Jack had seem to like each over a lot because she had cheated on me.

"Yes _Annabeth." _He said and his voice turned richer, "How about you give me a kiss?" Annabeth seemed slightly dazed before Piper stalked up to him and slap him in the face.

"You… you…" She said then took a deep breath and her voice was rich, "Go to the river Jack, and stay there for three hours." I realized she was charmspeaking him and I saw him look dazedly at her then walked over to the water.

"I'm going to _kill _him." Annabeth said fiercely and stepped toward him but Piper and Hazel held her back.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"There had been a half-blood here about 2,000 years ago." Annabeth began, "and we're not aloud to talk about him, by of course _Jack_" She spat the name out "So we call him The Forgotten Warrior, but he hasn't really been forgotten because when he's gone we tell the campers about him, his name was Percy Jackson." She took a deep breath. "I had cheated on him but it was Gaea who had influenced me to but we had looked for him but he was gone…" She whispered the last part out, "His father had gone as far as to disown him as his son and his parents had died." Ripcurrent looked at her with raised eyebrows and Shadow was looking at me.

"He's closer then what you think Annabeth." I said and I looked into her eyes she frowned slightly.

"Your eyes look familiar to me…" She said and I inwardly cursed myself, but Lilianna saved me.

"He can changed his eyes to any color he likes, although he prefers Sea-green." She added the last part and I glared at her.

"Oh, you haven't introduced yourselves." Reyna said.

"I'm Torrent, god of swordsmanship,loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and Tides." I said

"That's a lot." Jason commented.

I gave him a small smile and answered, "I'm also the apprentice of Chaos." Then I nodded to Shadow.

"I'm Shadow, god of fate, destiny, anger and Death." He said with a small smile I chuckled slightly, he always loved the fact that he was the god of destiny for some reason. His roll wasn't as big as the fates (They also controlled Vanguard and Chaos), but it pretty close.

"I'm Adriana Goddess of Fear, harmony and natural beauty." Adriana smiled.

"She shouldn't even _be _the goddess of fear, it should be more like uh... nightmares?" Shadow said grinning then added as a afterthought, "She's one of the nicest people in camp."

"Brother you flatter me." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Lilianna" She said eyeing Shadow and Adriana, "Goddess of night, sorrow, inner beauty and the Guardian of the Wild."

"Your name sounds like Adriana's." Leo said in slight confusion as Ripcurrent slipped his hand around her waist and she stepped into him. Although they _act _like they were together they wern't and it annoyed me as they both were in denial.

"I know that." They both said at the same time.

"Ripcurrent?" I said interrupting before Lilianna and Adrianna could start ranting about how Chaos decided on how the name had similarities.

"Oh. Ouch. Yeah, I'm Ripcurrent, god of fallen heroes, peace, time and joy."

"Why Fallen?" Jason asked curiously.

"You're the god the time?" Jack asked in disbelief, "I can't believe that." I felt a twinge of anger but Ripcurrent stopped me.

"You'll have to ask Chaos that." Ripcurrent replied evenly to Jason then turned to Jack, "And just so you know Torrent doesn't like un-believers. If you want proof then I can send you back a decade or foreward a century."

"Oh. Okay." Jason said while Jack just curled his lip.

"I am Bellamore." Calypso said, deciding on her formal name, "Goddess of healing."

_Remind me again what's happening Torrent. _Shadow said in my mind.

_Shadow, Gaea and the Titans have sided with each other. _I told him slightly annoyed.

"So, Gaea and the Titans are attacking?" Shadow told them, and I glared at him, but he only smirked back.

"Yes." Annabeth staring at us curiously and I decided to take my wrath on _Nico _later.

_I like my name!_

_Well stop talking in my mind Nicky._

_Ugh. I like Thalia's nickname better._

_He he. I knew it, you're still in love. _

_Ugh, why do I want to even hang out with you? _

_Becuase I'm awesome? Besides, you annoy Adrianna. _

_Oh. Right. I knew that. _

_Sure you did._

That's when I saw Thalia and Grover walk up to us.

"Hi I'm Thalia Grace, The lieutenant to the hunters of Artemis and goddess of inner-strength." Thalia smiled and I smiled back in return. I noticed the sadness in her voice and the sorrow in her eyes then I heard Nico catch his breath slightly and I smiled, Nico was most definitely still in love with Thalia.

"I'm Grover, Lord of the Wild." Grover added.

"I'm Torrent god of swordsmanship loyalty, betrayal, trust, hope and tides and Apprentice to Chaos." I said, and the others introduced themselves.

"ª¤.,¸¸¸,.¤ª"˜¨¨"ª¤.,¸¸¸,.¤ª" ˜¨¨"ª¤.,¸¸¸,.¤ª"˜¨¨"ª¤.,¸¸¸,.¤

Time Lapse

_Annabeth's POV_

I felt like I should know Torrent and his eyes had seemed so much like Percy's, but Ripcurrent could also be Percy as he was the god of fallen heroes, but it seemed more likely that Torrent could be. When Jack had said that he was the god of the Hudson like it was some big role or something and the way he said it I just snapped. _That arrogant… _I began and I added some cursing. I was so mad at him when I realized that he had influenced me to kiss him it is a miracle that he was alive. Even though I was the goddess of maidens I didn't have to be one, although I was.

There was something very familiar with these heroes but I shook it off and said, "Chiron and Lupa's waiting."

"Lupa?" Torrent said confused.

"Oh yeah, about two years after the second titan war the gods decided to mix both camps together." I said.

"Oh. Okay." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him, now I was analyzing him more carefully he really did seem a lot like Percy.

"Okay let's go." Piper said quickly and lead us to the Big House, as it had changed to there about 1000 years ago

**Author's Note:**_** How was it? Was it good? Click the little blue button, it's not **_**that**_** hard, I want to know how it was :P Okay so bye bye :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did Bianca and Zoe would not have died, Annabeth would have betrayed Percy in the end of TLO I would have made Leo and Reyna have love at first site and lastly, I would write a lot faster then Rick Riordan. So therefore, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson. (Besides, I would be in Middle school if I wasn't Home schooled!)**

**Edit: **Oh wow... when I first saw this I shuddered. I'm so glad my writing is GETTING better... I wrote 12 pages on word! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series._**

**_Chapter Two _**

_Percy's/Torrent's POV_

I followed the other gods up to the Big House, and I felt my feet tread the familiar path. Although I hadn't been here for 2,000 years the paths were still the same, I saw one of the Campers walk up.

"Lord Leo, Father told me to give this too you, he said something about fire." He said and Leo took the parchment from him smiling.

"Thanks Sam." He smiled and Sam grinned.

"Oh Lady Annabeth, Athena said something about guarding the camp from monsters which are coming." Sam said frowning slightly.

"Oh yeah, that." Annabeth said suddenly smacking her forehead, as Jack walked up.

"Piper, I sentence you to exile." He said anger in his eyes.

"_What_?" Three voices said in disbelief, Mine, Jason's and Piper's.

"I'm the director here Piper and I _can _exile you whenever I want, also I want Jason as well, he annoys me, Reyna also because I just don't want her-"She glared at him- "Leo, because he keeps on making jokes, Annabeth because she refuses to kiss me, Hazel because she creeps me out, Frank because he… well I just don't need any other gods. _ I _am the leader here, as Zeus has faded and I'm now king of the gods, oh and I want you five gone as well." He added pointing to us and I was literately shaking with rage. "Oh and Conner and Travis because they took my money, Grover because he's just Grover and I want Thalia banished as well." He added that as an after thought.

"What gives thee the right?" Lilianna asked her voice carefully controlled, although she was shaking with anger, and she allowed her accent in.

"Since when have thou people start talking in old English?" He said arrogantly.

"That's it." I growled and Shadow and Adriana grabbed my arms.

_Perceus don't_ Chaos suddenly warned in my head.

"I am now king of the gods as Zeus has faded." He said grinning and Jason looked like he had been slapped.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"Your father faded, oh and Hades and Poseidon have as well." He added and Me, Adriana and Shadow gasped.

"What do you mean my father has faded?" I asked quietly and everyone went silent.

"So you're a Son of Poseidon too? What happened? Did he abandon you?" Jack asked wickedly.

"You know you…" I said a couple of words that were not so… divine.

"Language." He smirked, while everyone pretty much watched us go back in forth.

"What Happened to my father, Firefox?" I growled and Jack glared at me.

"He faded." He said glaring at me.

"I seriously doubt that, I was told long ago that one fades when his domain has disappeared, The Sea is still out there and the sky is there as well, and I've seen the underworld and it's bigger." I said glaring at him.

"I don't know why those three would fade." He said and added, "_Jackson_" I glared at him and this time Adriana, Ripcurrent, Shadow, Bellamore and Lilianna glared at him as well, as Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Conner, Travis, Thalia and Grover gasped.

"You..." I could not think of an insult so I said, "You bloody Coward." He glared at me murderously and charged but I sidestepped easily.

"I AM NOT A COWARD." He roared and pulled out a sword, while I pulled out Riptide.

"Well why are you fighting me?" I asked softly and he jabbed at me but I dodged and my hood fell off my head to reveal my Piercing Sea-Green eyes and messy black hair.

"_PERCY?!"_ Eleven voices yelled out in shock but I ignored them and concentrated on Jack who was trying to catch me off my guard but as quick as light I disarmed him and he stared at me in shock, and fury.

"You… You…" He stuttered.

"What?" I asked calmly, touching the tip of my sword and it reduced to a ballpoint pen.

"I thought you…" He managed.

"Were dead?" I said calmly.

He shook his head then pointed at the Lilianna, Shadow, Adriana, Ripcurrent and Bellamore, "Why won't they take off their hoods? For all I could know, they could be an enemy." He said, recovering his arrogance and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"They can uncover their hoods right now if they want." I said calmly.

"We will Percy." Shadow said and removed his hood revealing his pale skin, black hair and black eyes that could be warm, or like they were right now, Icy and glaring at Jack.

"Nico?" Thalia asked shocked.

"It's me." Nico said quietly, then Adriana removed her hood and revealed warm brown eyes and black hair, although at the moment she was glaring at Jack as well.

"B-Bianca?!" Thalia stuttered, and Bianca smiled and looked at her, next Ripcurrent removed his hood and revealed blond hair, blue eyes and a scar.

"Luke!" Thalia and Annabeth both yelled.

"Hullo guys, missed me?" He grinned, and Bianca wacked him as Lilianna removed her hood and revealed herself, by now Thalia was gaping like a fish.

"Z-Z-Zoe?" She stuttered and Annabeth looked shocked as well.

"Hey Thalia, how are the hunters?" She said smiling softly at her friend.

"They're…" She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish and I had to chuckle at her look of astonishment.

Finally Bellamore revealed herself as Calypso and Piper fainted. "What'd I do?" She asked confused and I couldn't help it, I started laughing and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Um…" Jack said, trying to recover his composure.

"Yes Jack?" I asked innocently.

"You're still exiled because; well you should all be dead." He managed, and Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Nico and Percy were destined to be gods." Bianca said casually and innocently, "And Calypso has always been immortal."

"Well, not- wait what?" He said frowning slightly and I rolled my eyes, but surprisingly Annabeth spoke up, like she was annoyed.

"Didn't Bianca just tell you Jack, Percy and Nico were destined to be gods, Calypso was immortal and I'm guessing Luke, Zoe and Bianca came back to life, but they were born as gods?" I nodded to confirm was she said and Jack was surprised.

"So you're sticking up for them, _Daughter of Athena" _He added that last part out of spite and Annabeth glared at him.

"You no-good, stuck up…" she said some words that were not divine and by now some of the campers who were getting curious, walked over and watched us.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I was angry, and that was a major understatement, not at Percy but at Jack and I let out 2000 years of hatred.

"You are a murderer! Dionysus was a better director, you…" I called him a few _nasty _words that I had heard over the years in a mixture of French (Piper), Latin, Italian (Don't ask), English, and Greek, and the whole camp gaped at me but I ignored them and pulled out my knife and started fighting Jack who could barely block my knife, finally after about 30 minutes of fighting the last person I would expect grabbed my arm.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered, "It's enough, I think he's learned his lesson." I slowly calmed down and looked at Jack who was now cowering behind a tree and I smirked while everyone (including Piper) stared at me and Percy, We suddenly remembered that his hand was still on my arm and we jumped apart, while the campers just stared at me. The last time someone had touched me (Besides Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Hazel) had been in the infirmity for a month.

"It's The Forgotten Warrior." Someone murmured, it was another daughter of Athena, Daniel.

"Um…" Reyna said looking at us strangely, "We were going to go have a meeting about an hour ago…" She said weakly and I blushed, I could tell Percy was too as Nico hid his laugh behind a cough and Percy glared daggers at him; even Thalia was smiling softly but stopped after I glared at her.

"Okay, meeting time." Piper said, looking at me strangely.

* * *

**(I decided to do a little bit of Reyna's POV)**

_Reyna's POV_

I looked at Percy and Annabeth strangely, when he had first come in camp he had a strong aura of sadness around him, but some of it was gone, and for 2000 years Annabeth had had a sadness around her, since after Percy had disappeared, she had been depressed, although she hadn't known it, but now at least half of it was gone, and it had disappeared right after Percy had revealed himself. I smiled slightly; I would talk to Piper later about this.

* * *

**I hope you likes this, and to answer LyingTruth123's review yes, I just realized that, I read it after I started writing this though so I came up with the idea. This story is going to be different from the others though :) **

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Percy Jackson. _**_**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series. **_

**_Chapter Three_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I was trying to get over my restlessness and decided to take a walk through the woods and I quietly walked away from the group, I saw Piper and Reyna talking and I glared at them, they just looked at me innocently and I muttered under my breath about not being able to understand those two.

I kept on walking through the forest wondering why now that Aphrodite decide to chose to bring Percy back, it had been 2000 *Bleeping* years! I kept on ranting my head (adding some colorful words) when Aphrodite appeared.

"Now dear, I really like your language." She said chuckling slightly. I glared at her trying to block my train of thoughts.

"Why are you here?" I asked, rather curious.

"Well, I thought you would know that, take a guess." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing something about Percy." I grumbled, grudgingly. I was still pissed off at her for reading my mind, but I couldn't stop that… _hopeful _feeling that I hadn't felt in 2000 years.

"Yes Annabeth, remember when I said that you two were the cutest couple since Helen and Troy?" She said, cheering me on.

"Yes."

"Well you still are." I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, "You've both grown up a bit, at least I hope you did." She added doubtfully, eyeing me. I snorted, yeah right, Percy hasn't. "Ha ha, well you still love each other; I can feel it in both of you." She added seeing me open my mouth angrily, "Oh hush, you know you do." I closed my mouth, unable to argue. "Percy's about to come in about five minutes." She grinned at my expression and disappeared.

_I'm the bloody minor goddess of Maidens! SERIOUSLY?! It's been 2000 years Aphrodite, not 2, there's no way we can forgive each other… At least I think so, we have always loved- Wait. What am I thinking?! _"APHRODITIE!" I yelled out in anger and I walked right into Percy.

"Annabeth!" He said surprised, then frowned, "Aphrodite what?"

"Nothing, I'm just annoyed with her." I grumbled, and I saw Percy looked amused, "And Stop laughing at me!" I added and elbowed him and he doubled over in fake pain and I laughed.

"Ow, Annabeth that hurt." He gasped in mock pain, and I punched him in the arm, hard. "Ouch, that really hurt, I forgot how hard you punched." He said rubbing his arm, but he was grinning.

"Gee, I love you too Seaweed Brain." I said sarcastically.

"Oh my, the goddess of Maidens loves me?" He fake gasped, he was grinning.

"Ah yes, I did." I grinned and he looked at my face and ran and I ran after him laughing pulling out my dagger. We ran for about half a mile before I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, we were both breathing heavily but grinning.

"You've gotten faster." He complimented me and I smiled, I felt something rise up into me once again, I realized that it was the same feeling I used to get when I was with Percy, and I felt… safe.

"You too." I said and he grinned and for some reason I found myself sobbing.

* * *

_Percy's POV _

I was completely confused when Annabeth started to sob, but I rubbed her back and she started sobbing even harder.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Percy… I didn't know… I'm sorry…" She said hysterically and I rubbed her back.

"It's okay... I forgive you; I forgive you… shh… Shh." I murmured into her hair while she just kept on sobbing, after about a half hour, she began to calm down. I kissed the top of her forehead comfortingly and she just hugged me, her body was shaking but she had stopped sobbing.

"I truly am sorry." She mumbled into my shirt and I just held her.

"It's okay Annabeth." I whispered into her hair and she lifted her face and I dried her tears, she smiled softly and hugged me, then I kissed the top of her head, she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

_Time Lapse _

About seven hours later me and Annabeth began to stir.

"Hey." Annabeth said sleepily.

"Hi." I said, yawning slightly. She smiled happily, and she seemed more… at peace then she had when I had first seen her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said, grinning happily.

"Good." I grinned as well and saw that the sun was rising.

"We've been out all night." She said then looked at me eyes widened and I groaned.

"Ah no, Nico's going to kill me." I said standing up hastily.

"Piper's never going to let me hear the end of this." She groaned.

"And so is Bianca and Luke and Zoe and-" I began but Annabeth cut me off.

"So, you're going to have four or five angry warriors while I have about… 10 angry gods." She said.

"Uh-huh, we're dead." I said.

"Yep."

"We'd better go." I said and we ran to the camp where fifteen angry Warriors, gods, hunter and Satyr stood.

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

I was going to kill Annabeth, then kill Percy then drag them back to the underworld when I saw them walking out of the forest together. Soon my relief turned to anger and I marched over to them, I saw both of them look at me, I could see them taking a step back and I smirked before I remembered I was angry.

"ANNABETH CHASE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" I yelled.

"Um…"

"ONE WHOLE NIGHT AND PERSEUS JACKSON I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE ALIVE THEN YOU DISAPEAR WITH…" I suddenly broke off realizing what I was going to say and I know eyed them suspiciously, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" They both said frantically I had feeling that they were telling the truth but I smirked.

"Uh-huh." I said as Piper came over and look at Annabeth and Percy strangely.

"What'd you do?"

"I asked the same question…"

"Nothing!"

"…And they said the same thing…"

"Right. Uh-huh I'm suppose to believe that you-"she looked at them strangely and by now both of them were bright red, and this time Nico came over and wacked Percy the upside of his head.

"Nico!" I wailed.

"Um… What'd I do?" He looked frightened.

"I only get to whack Percy!"

"Um…" Nico said.

"He does it all the time." Percy said helpfully and this time Annabeth _and _myself whacked him. "Ouch."

"-Wait what?" Piper said suddenly confused.

"I whack Percy when he does something stupid." Nico said.

"Which is a lot?" Annabeth added, making it sound like a question and Percy muttered something about having super powerful friends who had so much confidence in you.

"Okay." Piper looked at the two and I noticed that Annabeth seemed happier.

"Okay, but I'm still going to kill you." I added glaring at them and they took one look at me and ran at the same time.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I got out just in time to see Annabeth and Percy run and Thalia after them and I asked Nico, "What in Hades? Or you…" I added that last part.

"Um… long or short version?" Nico said carefully.

"Short." I replied, "That way I can chase after them, and _stop _Thalia from murder within an inch." I said.

"Thalia found them, threatened them with death, and now their running for their lives in the same direction." Nico said.

"Okay," I said then frowned.

"I think they ran into each other in the woods, started talking and then fell asleep." Nico added hastily.

"And he was wondering why Chaos sent him here…" I muttered under my breath then ran after the three, while Nico and Piper ran behind me, I saw Bianca, the guy named Jason, Reyna, and Leo staring at us strangely.

"Thalia said she's going to kill them!" Nico yelled, "And I don't think she was kidding." He added as he saw the spear, but they both dodged it at the same time.

"Oh so we're playing kill the god?" Bianca yelled back.

"Yeah Pretty much!" Piper yelled.

"Okay!" Jason yelled and he, Leo, Reyna and Bianca ran with us, I managed to grab Thalia's wrist before she could kill Percy and Annabeth but she gave me a shock.

"What the heck?" I muttered under my breath, she seemed… Ah no, she's possessed, but Annabeth and Percy were dodging her, although they were confused.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said confused but she pulled out her dagger while Percy pulled out Riptide as well, and then… Jack appeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Bwa ha ha ha. I hope you like my little Cliffhanger. Isn't it sweet? Will anyways to LOLGIRL's review, I**__******'m sorry but I already wrote out up to Part Two on this story and it's going to be Percabeth as well as Thalico and Zuke/Loe (Fail), so yeah. Sorry. **_

_******R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_Annabeth's POV._

Annnd, she's possessed. Seriously, how in Hades did Thalia get possessed? While me and Percy dodged Thalia's blows expertly Luke tried to stop her.

"Let go of me you Traitor!" Thalia yelled and Luke's face looked hurt but he shook his head while Thalia started crying. She was fighting Luke, but then her expression cleared. "Wha-What?" She said confused now, "What happened?"

"Um… You got possessed." Percy said, stating the obvious. '

"By Gaea, I think." I said, and Percy opened his mouth to say something like _you think? _When I glared at him and he closed his mouth.

"Oh Gee, Thanks Annabeth that's really reassuring, you _think _now the world's going to end because you don't know." Thalia said sarcastically.

"You have so much faith in me." I said, pretending to be shocked, "Why I never." Percy and Luke were smiling while Thalia grinned evilly.

"Okay." She said and I grinned, but then she whacked me.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"I have no idea; I just wanted to do that." She said shrugging and I glared at her, which made her smirk. I grinned evilly and pulled out my knife, but then Jack cut in arrogantly taking my hand, which I pulled it away immediately.

"You see, you're _all _dangerous. You _must _leave for the safety of the campers." Jack said and I just exploded.

"JACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled in anger and I pulled out my dagger and attacked him mirthlessly.

"You can't I'm a god." Jack said, smirking slightly.

"I don't care I still am!" I yelled back in anger, and we started fighting for about 45 minutes, which made the campers stare at us, probably because I was yelling some divine words in Ancient Greek and English. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around, nearly cutting Percy's head off but luckily he ducked in time.

"YOU ARE EXILED!" Jack yelled and the campers gasped.

"FINE!" I yelled, and for good measure punched him in the nose.

"Ouch! You…" He said some nasty words holding his bloody nose.

"That's not even a real wound." I said glaring at him, he glared at me with anger and his eyes glowed and then there was a sword in my stomach.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell and I doubled over in pain and I passed out.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"Annabeth!" I yelled fear in my voice and I felt her pulse, it wasn't there. Annabeth was dead.

**(Just Kidding! B) He he here's the real part xP)**

"Annabeth!" I yelled and she passed out but I caught her just in time and I glared at Jack, who was smirking. "Why the H*** did you do that?" I yelled while holding Annabeth.

"She needed to learn a lesson." He said smirking.

"_What?_ You no good…" And I said a few divine words in a mixture of Latin, Greek, Italian, English and Arabic, Bianca, Luke, Nico, Zoe and Calypso stared at me while I pulled out some nectar and gave some of it to her.

"You must leave right now, I have exiled you now go." He said and the lake responded to him and a jet of water raced toward me, but I held up my hands and stopped it. "_What? _I'm the most powerful son of Poseidon." He said angrily.

"No, your not." I said softly and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I looked down at Annabeth and saw that the color was returning and the wound was healing.

"You are all going, now." He said glaring at me, I glared back but then I felt Annabeth stir.

"Ouch… My stomach… Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Wha-what happened?" She asked opening her eyes.

"_Jack" _I glared at him, "Stabbed you."

"Oh." Annabeth said weakly.

"GO!" Jack roared anger now in his voice, pointing first at me, then Annabeth, Then Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Conner, Travis, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Nico, Calypso and Zoe.

"You're a fool Jack." Luke said softly, "But we'll go."

Annabeth stood up, and then nearly collapsed. "Not better." She muttered. I let her lean on me and we disappeared.

* * *

_Leo's POV_

When Percy, Nico, Luke, Zoe, Bianca and Calypso transported us to the palace I gasped in awe.

"Welcome to Chaos's Palace." Nico said cheerfully, I looked out the window in awe.

"We're in Sanibel." Percy said cheerfully.

"Florida?" I asked confused.

"Yep." Percy said cheerfully, "It used to be Naples, Italy then California then-"

"Percy?" Nico said.

"Yes?"

"Shut it." Nico said, sounding amused, "You're confusing everyone except Annabeth."

"Oh." Percy said and I grinned, then Percy took us on the grand tour while Annabeth happily pointed out random facts and stuff.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** Well, here I am again. Sorry for making you wait for two or three days, I kind of forgot about it. :/ I'm not sure how that's possible yet... To TheDeadOne28: I'm beginning to like Loe but I'm more of a fan of Zuke, I'm not sure why I just like it, plus its already pre-written up so it's going to be defiantly Percabeth. Sorry, and to whitedragon2645: Thanks! I hate all those other Chaos stories when Percy and Annabeth doesn't get back together. **_

_**Well I guess that's about it so R&R**_

_****Over and out_


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series._**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked out at the sky. It was now nighttime and the moon was probably one of the biggest I had even seen. The stars where clearer then any I had seen before and the sky earlier had been a more deep blue, it was still Sky-Blue, but on the darker said of it. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed anything else.

"Hey."

I spun around, alarm in my eyes before I relaxed and laughed slightly, "Hey Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled slightly, "Did I scare you Wise Girl?"

"A little." I admitted, but I was smiling slightly, then I sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"This reminds me of the Second Giant war. We had been outcasts and now we are again, but If I ever see Jack again…" I let my voice trail off, I was extremely angry at Jack and Percy sighed softly.

"We were allowed back at camp Half-Blood, some longer then others." He sighed again, and looked out at the moon, leaning on the railing. He looked older then any of us, but still vigilant, like a Leopard. Relaxed, yet ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "So many have passed, I've trained so many Warriors but only a few are Immortal." He sighed softly, his Sea-Green eyes that were usually Carefree and twinkling where now deep and thoughtful, yet there was a saddened look in them.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and I murmured, "I know the feeling. I've trained campers but they all go." I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt secure for the first time in 2000 years and I wished yet again that I could have gone after Percy.

I wondered if he was reading my thoughts for he asked, "Annabeth, why did you kiss Jack?"

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the memory go through me before I replied. "I don't know. One moment I was just myself, then he had gone by me and a voice told me to kiss him. I tried to fight it but I couldn't it just happened. I think it was Gaea."

"Why didn't you come after me?" Percy asked quietly and I looked into his Sea-Green eyes and I sighed softly.

"I tried, I had looked for you for 500 years before Piper and Reyna finally convinced me it was no good. I vowed that I would never love somebody again and I became the minor goddess of Maidens. At first I was a minor goddess of Wisdom and goddess of Architecture." I looked into his Sea-Green eyes, and I started tearing up, but he wiped the tears away.

"It's okay Annabeth. I had to know." He said softly and I hugged him, before I looked out at the stars.

"This is different Percy, we're gods, yet the Olympians are fading and Jack is taking power over everything, and I know he'll destroy everything. It will be worst then anything else that Gaea could ever do. He will release Typhoon and let him run wild, the mortals will die and all that there will be left is… I don't know. A darkness, Chaos anything." I said softly, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"We won't let him do that Annabeth, we're still a team despite everything that has happened. We'll do this again, we can defeat Jack." Percy said, determination in his voice and I smiled softly.

"Of course we will." I hugged him and I felt him hug me back.

"Always." He said and I smiled and kissed him.

**(Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. I wanted to do that, okay Percy's POV)**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I was shocked but I kissed Annabeth back and her hands slowly went up to my hair while I pulled her closer to me. After what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes we broke apart, panting but grinning non-the-less. We embraced each other and looked at the stars.

Soon Annabeth fell asleep on me and I just looked up at the stars. After awhile I felt someone staring at me and I smiled softly, knowing who it was. "Hey Nico." I said, chuckling slightly and he appeared.

"How do you always know?" Nico asked grumpily.

"I have my ways." I said mysteriously, looking at Nico, who was in front of me now.

"She's right."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About you being a Seaweed Brain." He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha."

"Just kidding, she's right about Jack destroying everything, He's even destroying the gods, Athena's ill and Hermes is as well. Jack's worst than any Titan Percy, or monster. He's even worst than Gaea, that's why you need to find Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. There's also a cure for the poison, but it's very rare, and it comes from the deepest pit of Tartarus." Nico said gravely.

"Why is it everything we do include the word 'Tartarus' and 'Rare' and 'Dangerous.'" I complained.

"I didn't say Dangerous." Nico said, frowning. "Never mind, it's Very, _very, _Dangerous. Probably more so than anything else You've ever done."

"Does that include Bathing in the Stynx?" I asked carefully.

"Yep." Nico said cheerfully.

"And Ladon?"

"Yep."

"Okay, it's dangerous." I said nodding, which made Nico grin.

"That's why I like you!" Nico said cheerfully.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Explain." I said annoyed.

"Okay, So you need the tear of a mermaid, then you need the blood of the Kraken and an apple of Immortality." Nico said and I nodded it sounded easy enough… "But the reason why you have to go to Tartarus is because there is a Venom in the deepest pit of Tartarus but it reverses the curse and it must be added to complete the mixture." Nico said.

"Oh, right." I said, Nico saluted and I rolled my eyes Nico walked out toward the door and stopped.

"Oh and Percy?"

"Yes Nico?"

"Tell Annabeth."

"Tell her what?" I asked confused.

"I'll let you figure that out." Nico said and walked out, leaving me completely confused.

* * *

_Nico's POV._

"Oh and Percy?" I said.

"Yes Nico?" Percy said, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Tell Annabeth." I said, grinning.

"Tell her what?" I knew by the tone of his voice that he was confused and I rolled my eyes, I fought against the urge to say _Well, Duh. Tell her you love her._

Instead I said, feeling slightly devious, "I'll let you figure that out." Then I walked out and into Bianca.

"Ouch, Nico!" Bianca said glaring at me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What were you doing?" She asked suddenly suspicious.

"Talking to Percy." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Um… About antidotes and uh…" I stuttered and Bianca eyed me.

"Tell me Nico di Angelo." She said.

"Um… Annabeth?" It came out as a question.

"Uh-huh, okay Nico off you go." And she walked away, leaving me completely confused.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:****_ Hi everyone, I'm back with Chapter five I guess and I have nothing to say... Oh wait! I've decided to reply to all the reviews :)_**

**Replies to Review:**

**Cassiopeia3: Aw Thanks so much and I love Percabeth as well, oh and Zuke is Zoe and Luke. I know, I HATE it that everyone automatically thinks of Luke as the bad guy. I want to read more Zuke stories but apparently I'm the only person who ships it...**

**TheDeadOne28: Ah! Sorry, I hate my dumb-blond moments. Yes, Loe is the same as Zuke so yep It's going to be Zuke. I love Thalico, I have no idea why but I just do. Oh and it's Leyna and Jasper and Frazel, Do you like the pairings? Do you? Do you? Do you? I love Leyna, Jasper, Frazel and Percabeth. It's going to be more Zuke, Percabeth and Thalico toward Part Two though.**

**Guest (Guest): Thanks :) I'm glad you like it.**

**Timkaylor885: Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Percy's POV_

I shifted slightly, and stroked Annabeth's hair unconsciously. I thought about what Nico said and I realized what he had proposed, although I didn't get why he didn't just say it. We needed a quest. And to the darkest part of Tarterus. Great. Thanks Nico. I felt Annabeth stir and I looked down and smiled down at her.

"Hey." She said, blinking her eyes open sleepily.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, gazing down at her with affection.

"Good, what happened?" She asked yawning slightly, she sat up and grinned.

"Not much, Nico talked to me about a cure." I said, for some reason I found myself blushing when I remembered the last part of our conversation.

"Oh, for the gods?" Annabeth asked her grey eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, but It'll be dangerous. Like worst than taking-a-dip-in-the-Styx." I said.

"Oh. That's pretty bad. Where is it?" She asked curiously.

"Um… In the deepest darkest pit in Tarterus?" I said, wondering what her reaction will be.

"Where Kronos was being held?" She asked carefully.

"Yep." I said, "Like in that Wrath of the Titans movie." I said cheerfully.

"Ah joy. So we can- wait, he's already free." She said, "So we pretty much need a quest." She said carefully.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Chaos, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll come." She said and stood up I grabbed her hand and she clasped mine then I walked forward with her. I took a right turn, then a left, then another left and right, and it went like that for another five minutes before I reached the middle of the castle.

I knocked on the door and I heard and soft, "Come in Perceus." And I smiled, he always somehow knew It was me. I walked in and saw him.

Now I know what you're thinking, he was some kind of snake thing but he wasn't. He looked like a regular guy, but the aura of life and chaos that surrounded him was like 10 times more powerful then Zeus. He could change his appearance, but most of the time he had a dark, twinkling green eyes and grey hair. He had the longest beard, like Dumbledore's from Harry Potter, and he was thin and tall. Although he was ancient he always had the twinkling eyes of a child, yet they can be thoughtful and serious sometimes.

"Hello Father Chaos." I said smiling softly, Chaos smiled back at me.

"Hello Child, Is there someone behind the door?" He asked.

"Yes, Annabeth, you can come in." I said and she came in, awe on her face.

"Hello Lord Chaos." She said and bowed.

"Rise my Child." Chaos said gently and Annabeth stood up, "Is there someone you need Perceus?" Chaos asked, turning to me, me and Annabeth shared a glance before I nodded. I explained to Chaos everything that had happened, although I left out some parts, like when Annabeth had asked for my forgiveness and when Nico had told me to tell her… something.

I ended with, "So, we need a quest to Tarterus." And Chaos looked from me to Annabeth slowly.

"Did Mr. di Angelo tell you this Perceus?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered and he nodded.

"That is good, you'll need him. You must take a final member of your quest." Chaos said much to my surprise. But I knew instantly who I wanted.

"Annabeth? We're still a team." I said and she smiled.

"Someone needs to keep you out of trouble, I'll go." She said and smiled.

"Good, now go call a meeting Perceus." Chaos said, smiling softly, "Oh and don't tell Nico, he'll Volunteer." I looked at Chaos, confused but I nodded and walked out.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

So after our meeting with Chaos me and Percy walked out to what he called the 'Andalusia.' At first I didn't get why and he told me that it was called Andalusia because it was a name of someone close to Chaos, although Percy had never figured out why. Although he suspected Chaos had once had a sister named Andalusia.

When we got to the room it looked like a mixture of Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Everyone was there already and they were talking so I sat down next to Thalia, she kept glancing at me and smirking and I glared daggers at her, but that only made it worst. It seemed like Nico was teasing Percy who either glared at him or rolled his eyes then looked at me and mouthed '_Can I whack him?_' I shook my head grinning slightly.

"Okay so we need a Quest to Tarterus." Percy said and I nodded, I stood up and explained everything, while Nico helped me.

After we were done we were greeted by silence and I suggested a vote. Slowly Piper raised her hand, then Zoe, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Grover, Calypso, Bianca, Zoe, Frank, Conner, Travis and Thalia, pretty much everyone raised their hands.

Me and Percy looked at each other, slightly confused but then an oracle appeared, no Ella appeared.

"Ella?" Nico said confused, "Your alive?"

"Ella has always been alive. No one needed a prophecy. Ella must speak prophecy." She said then recited

_"Five shall go west and find what you seek._

_Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief._

_They shall enter the monster's hive_

_And their fears will come alive._

_One shall have a final stand._

_And love unleash through death's hand._" Ella finished then disappeared.

"Um… Okay? I don't remember Ella just randomly disappearing…" Leo said completely confused. I nodded, also confused and Percy nodded slightly confused.

"She hasn't appeared before, well except when the time that Nico decided to do the chick-"

Percy began, but Nico hissed, "Don't Even _think _about it." Percy grinned slightly.

"The chick what?" I asked innocently, and Nico glared daggers at Percy then me and I shivered slightly.

"So who's going to volunteer?" Zoe asked hastily, changing the subject.

"I will." Me and Percy said at the same time, and everyone stared at us weirdly.

"What?" I asked, and Nico grinned evilly, and Jason smiled and started singing, "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-" He began and both me _and _Percy blushed and glared daggers at him, while everyone else laughed.

"Okay! Who else!" Percy asked hastily.

"I'll go." Nico said instantly, his cheerfulness had disappeared.

"I'll go." Piper said softly, she smiled softly.

"I'll go, _someone _needs to keep Nico in line." Bianca said smiling softly.

"Hey!" Nico shouted and I chuckled.

* * *

_Bianca's POV_

I smirked at Nico, who glared at me as Annabeth chuckled, then Nico asked randomly, "Who likes Tacos?" Everyone stared at him and slowly began nodding.

"Why…?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A ARMY OF THEM!" Nico shouted and I glared at him.

"Nico! Seriously? I'm going to kill you!" I glared daggers at him and he hid behind Thalia.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** Okay hi again so I have two polls, in the later chapters of this story I'm trying to decide to make it a Pothena/Athenidon. You're probably wondering why, you'll understand in the later chapters of this story. Like... in the twenties. The other poll is about the name, I want to change it a little but I want to know what name is the best. **_

_**Polls:  
**_

_**1**_

**_Should I make it Athenidon/Pothena:_**

**_Yes. 0 votes_**

**_No. 0 votes_**

_**2**_

**_Should I rename this story to:_**

**_The Forgotten Hero 0 votes_**

**_The Forbidden Hero 0 votes_**

**_The Lost Warrior 0 votes_**

**_Other (Tell the name as well so I can add it) 0 votes._**

**_Okay that's all so now its the answer to reviews time :)_**

**_Answer to Reviews:  
_**

**_Cassiopeia3: Lol I just love Nico as well, for some reason I always imagine him as a little upbeat little guy. Slightly annoying, yes, but not as serious as he is in the books. Oh and Zuke won't be coming in till like... the later chapters of this story, probably in the twenties or so. I have the whole plot in my head ;)_**

**_Rose Daughter of Euterpe: I really like your name! And I just did xD_**

**_WiseGirl2222: Thanks :) I just saw you're review :P_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****__**_**I do not own Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Percy's POV_

I was outside, waiting for Annabeth, Nico Bianca and Piper. I saw Annabeth first, who was leaning on the railing. She had Jeans and a white T-Shirt. She also had a sweatshirt, but it was tied around her waist. Next Nico and Bianca came out. Nico was wearing all black like normal he also had the coin that turned into his sword which Chaos had enchanted, while Bianca had on her skull earrings, which were a gift from Chaos, which would turn into throwing knives, She also had the hairclip that would turn into bow and arrows. She was wearing brown jeans but a blue shirt, which had a dancing skeleton on it. Finally, Piper came out. She was simply dressed in jeans and a brown shirt; she also had her dagger with her.

I walked over to them, holding my pen. I was dressed in jeans and an emerald green T-shirt. "Hey, so now we're off to save the world again?" I said cheerfully.

"Yep." Annabeth and Piper said.

"First Titans and Giants, now evil crazy gods who are killing other gods so now we need to go to the deepest, darkest pit in Tarterus." Nico muttered, he seemed more annoyed then anything else.

"What about… oh wait, never mind, I've got nothing." Bianca said.

Annabeth grumbled under her breath and then she led us to the entrance, I shook my head, and followed her. We stepped outside the border, and in the first five minutes Nico asked, "Are we there yet?"

Me and Annabeth stared at him, "Nico, we just got here." Piper said confused while Bianca rolled her eyes.

"So? I'm bored." Nico said.

"Well, at least you _are _at least right now. Six minutes is a record." I said rolling my eyes.

"Percy, I think I remember telling you-"

Annabeth began, but I rolled my eyes, "that talking like that is bad luck." I finished for her and everyone stared at _me _this time. "What?" I said, completely confused.

"At least you listened to her." Bianca sighed and I scowled at her.

"I'm not _that _bad," I protested, and everyone got interested at his hands or feet, "I'm not!"

"Err… Percy you kind of are." Nico said hesitantly and I glared at _him _this time.

"Fine, c'mon." I grumbled and led the way, while Annabeth caught up to me.

"Hey." She said, she was still smiling slightly, I rolled my eyes, but the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile. She smiled back at me, I felt happy.

"Hey, I'm glad that you remember _something _that I said." She said smiling slightly, I smiled back.

"I remember everything about you." I said, and then blushed, as I realized what I had said. She also blushed as well, and I heard laughter behind me, and Annabeth suddenly stopped and I did as well. I spun around, my sword already in my hand as the other three caught up to us. Nico and Bianca had been laughing at something Piper had said, but stopped when they saw mine and Annabeth's weapons. Instantly, Piper had her dagger in her hand, Nico had his sword and Bianca had her bow and arrow.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked frowning slightly.

"It's a monster… or monsters." Annabeth responded and she backed up until she bumped into me but I didn't mind, besides Piper, Nico and Bianca where back to back as well then I saw them.

"A small army, this will be easy." Bianca said, looking at the hellhounds, I nodded and we charged. Me and Annabeth still knew how the other fought so we covered each other, she stabbing weak spots while a slashed and hacked, Piper and Bianca were covering each other while Nico was summoning the dead. We had kill about 337 out of about 400 monsters when one of them got me. I knew this wasn't any ordinary hellhound, I could literately feel my immortal life draining out of me. I shook my head and jabbed at the hellhound, sending it to Tarterus.

I shouted to the others, "Don't let them hurt you!" And I dodged another one, and then Annabeth got hurt. I lost my concentration slightly, but she was okay. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, one that sent my bones cold. It was a raspy, colder, ancient and _evil _voice.

"Hello Perceus Jackson, Son of the Sea God, or should I say Torrent, god of the tides?" Kronos said and me and the rest of my warriors looked up, I saw fear in Bianca's and Piper's eyes, Anger in Nico's and coldness in Annabeth's.

I looked up at the titan lord and said, "How has Tarterus been Kronos?" Probably _not _the best thing to say, but I have a gift to get people pissed off.

"You will die slowly Perceus Jackson, you and your love Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Gaea is awakening, the Giants are being reborn, and the Mortals will know that we exist." Kronos said, I felt a stab of indignation, Annabeth raised her dagger, and I saw a look of stubbornness and anger in her eyes. Nico readied his sword while Bianca drew her bow and arrow. Piper looked at the Titan, while I just felt anger.

"Percy's going to go into 'I-Am-Going-To-Make-You-Die-Painfully-And-Slowly' mode." Nico muttered.

I glared at the titan and yelled, "Now!" And we attacked Kronos, Nico and Bianca summoning the dead. Thousands of skeletons attacked the rest of the army, while some of them attacked Kronos. Piper was charmspeaking Kronos while Annabeth and I attacked Kronos mercilessly. Suddenly a smoke appeared and then disappeared, Kronos wasn't there. Kronos had made a run for it.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked at Percy and a note appeared I looked at it and read it aloud, "I await you." I glared at the sky while Percy read the three words over and over. "He escaped." I said, "So now we're going to have more trouble with him, now monsters will attack us more often and… GAH!" I glared up at the sky and I felt strong arms around me.

"Annabeth." I heard Percy whisper in my ear, "Calm down." He hugged me and I hugged him back while Piper, Nico and Bianca just watched in disbelief as Percy calmed me down.

"What?" I smirked slightly and they just shook their head. We started to walk and I smiled happy.

* * *

**_Time Lapse_**

I looked up at the now setting sun and saw that it was almost gone, I smiled slightly then I was sucked into a vision.

_I was on my feet, my dagger in my hand fighting with Percy, but my strength giving away. Me and Percy where fighting like demons I kept on attacking the monsters when I felt a hand on me._

_"Annabeth." Percy said desperately, He looked into my eyes then I looked into his, slightly confused. I suddenly ducked and a sword appeared while Percy made the monster go to Tarterus._

_"Percy, we're kind of busy." I said and stabbed a hellhound._

_"I want you to marry me." He said and stabbed a earthborn, I stared at him like he was crazy._

_"I don't think now's the best time!" I said then was forced to duck as an enemy half-blood's sword appeared._

_"It might be the only time," Percy retorted and he stabbed a leucrota._

_I stared at him before I looked at Zeus, "Marry us!" I yelled._

_"I'm a little busy here!" Zeus said, looking at me like I was crazy._

_"Please!" I shouted._

_"Fine!" He shouted back, suddenly I was stabbed through my shoulder and I fell to the ground in pain._

_"Annabeth!" Percy yelled._

_"Percy…" I murmured._

_"Don't go!" He cupped my head in his hand._

_"I'll try… Percy, I still love you." I murmured._

I looked up, coming back to present, breathing heavily. "Annabeth?" Percy looked at me in concern.

"I… I'm okay I think." I said, and then I collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****_Okay... I really don't have an excuse as to why this is late as I've already written out 23 chapters other then I was feeling Lazy. _****___Oh and I am NOT going to change the title, even though I want to The Forgotten Hero... Ah well. _**

**___Should I make this story a Pothena?_**

**___Yes: 2_**

**___No: 1 _**

**___Give me more votes people! _**

**___Answer to Reviews:_**

**____****_Mythomagic101: _****___Aw, thanks._**

**_Cassiopeia3: _****___Lol, I didn't know that you liked this story. If you enjoy it just wait till I get to the whole Void destroys the world part... *Evil Grin* _**

**___Yeah, I can't understand why Ricky made Nico so grouchy. I personally like Nico between an upbeat person and serious. Like being serious with his domains and stuff but mostly upbeat._**

**___Lol, I might make a Zuke One-shot if I ever get unlazy. Okay then ;)_**

**_TheDeadOne28:_****_ Okay then, one vote to Pothena :)_**

**_WiseGirl222: _****___So no Pothena. And I honestly don't get the Taco thing either, that was just one of my random sides that I like to put in every now and then. _**

**_timkaylor885:_********___Thanks_**

**___percy jackson or seaweed brain:_****___ I liked you're name and thats one vote to Pothena :)_**

**____****_Aynonomus Angel (Guest):_******_**Thanks ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and therefore PJ is not mine. Therefore, the only things I own is the Plot and any characters not mentioned in the Series._**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"Annabeth!" I yelled, and caught her. Right now, her face was as white as a ghost, and she was just barely breathing. I was pretty sure I was white when Nico placed a hand on me.

"Percy… Um…" He said and Bianca and Piper came over.

"Shadow, Adriana do you know what is wrong with her? She was fine just a second ago, or do you know Beauty Queen?" I said, looking desperately into my friends' faces.

"Percy…" Shadow said gently, "Her life Aura is fading, I don't know why." I looked up at him and he added, "I didn't do this, It could be the Fates, but she is immortal, or Gaea." I looked into his face, I was literately shaking in fear.

"The dirt woman can NOT take Annabeth," I said, glaring at him, adding some… colorful language.

Adriana sighed softly, "I can't reverse death, and maybe she's fading." I glared at her, and she added, "or maybe not, she can be fighting something Gaea gave her."

I looked down at Annabeth's face, it was whiter then ever, but I cradled her head gently, Piper, Shadow and Adriana made some excuses to leave and left, leaving me alone with her, I looked down at her face, and I thought to her, _Annabeth, come back._

To my surprise she answered, _I'm trying Perseus, but It isn't easy when you're a prisoner in your own mind because Gaea wants you dead._

I was very surprised, but relieved at the same time, then confused, _What's happening?_

_Well, Gaea wants me trapped because if I'm stuck, I can't go, I can't move at all, and… wait, Percy can you channel some of your power into me? _Naturally, I thought she had lost her mind, so she added, a bit impatiently, _And I haven't lost my mind Perseus._

I sighed slightly and thought back _I'm going to give you some of it, but I get cookies when your back._

_Cookies? _Annabeth seemed extremely surprised.

_It's a long story, oh and Tacos, lots and lots of Tacos. _I felt a wave of disbelief and I grinned, _Oh and, Godly power going your way. _I closed my eyes and transferred some of it to her. I felt her in my mind overpowering Gaea and she came back, gasping.

"Thanks Percy." She said, giving me back my Godly Power.

"You're Welcome Wise Girl." I smiled and she smiled back at me, our noses were touching, and I looked into her grey eyes.

"You know I've missed you Seaweed Brain." She whispered, a tear starting to fall.

"I know Wise Girl, I've missed you too." I said, using my thumb to wipe away her tear.

"I never want you to leave me again." She whispered.

"Never again Wise Girl." I whispered back.

"Percy, do you remember when I was joking with you when you forgave me?" Annabeth whispered, I looked into her eyes, and I realized what Nico had been trying to tell me, _'Tell her' _he had said.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Well… I wasn't joking around when I said that I still…" she murmured.

"Annabeth, I wasn't joking either." I whispered back, I saw her face full of shock.

"Do you mean that you-" She began but I cut her off.

"Yes, I still love you." I whispered, and to my surprise she kissed me fiercely, I kissed her back.

**(I just had to do that :P)**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

To say that I was happy was an understatement, it was more like… I was so happy that I felt like my heart was going to burst. I kissed him, and he kissed me. I put in my years of pent up feelings into that kiss, he returned them and my hands went up to his head while his moved to my waist.

"I still love you too Percy." I whispered, when we broke free. I saw him smile and I smiled as well. I kissed him again when I heard someone clear his voice.

"Hey Torrent, Annabeth, Having fun?" Percy and I broke apart instantly blushing, and saw the smiling face of Bianca Di'Angelo.

"Err…" Percy said, rubbing that back of his head embarrassed.

"Don't worry Percy, I won't tell Nico, but I might hold it over him as secret information that he wants…" Bianca said amusement in her voice, but an evil grin on her face.

"Um…" I said blushing.

"I'm glad you're up, but while you two where… err… interacting, Nico, Piper and I found an entrance to the underworld." Bianca said cheerfully.

"Which one?" Percy said, I grabbed his hand.

"Um… that one." She said, pointing at the ground. I looked down and saw the pit, which was full of death.

"Where's Nico and Piper?" Percy asked, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Right here." Piper said, she and Nico came into view grinning.

"So what were you two doing?" Nico asked, grinning evilly.

"Um…" Percy and I looked at each other, blushing.

"Ah-ha!" Nico said, smiling smugly.

"Oh Nico, you're so immature, Percy had saved Annabeth's life, but when she was thanking him I walked in on them, making them embarrassed." Bianca said cheerfully.

"So we're going into Hades' realm?" Piper asked carefully.

"Yep." Nico and Bianca said happily.

"I love the underground, but on to Tartarus we go, oh by the way, Annabeth, do you have any red rubber balls?" Percy asked, I pulled out a squeaky red rubber ball.

"I hope Kronos likes red rubber balls." Annabeth said smirking.

* * *

_Piper's POV_

It was incredible! Percy and Annabeth's love had increased even more. I led the way to the underworld, wondering if any of us would get out alive.

I had a feeling that one of us wouldn't, and I knew Percy was going to blame himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:****_Well, I'm back. Anyways, how do you get a beta? Anyway would you vote on my profile whether or not to make TFW a Pothena? Okay I am accepting beta requests and I'm looking for a beta for this story. _**

**_Thanks guys! Oh and only one Review? Seriously guys? _**

Answer to Reviews: 

Cassiopeia3: Lol, I keep on making more and more couples don't I? xD Honestly, I don't know how Kronos appeared. I just write down random things sometimes. Nope, its not good for the characters xD Void is trying to destroy the world xD.

I know right!? I mean seriously, why would Nico mature that much? That is just crazy.

I might surprise everyone and do a bunch of random couple one-shots for Christmas... not sure yet though. Do _you _like Leyna? *Threatening voice*

Lol, I understand. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ADD. It's hard for me to sit down and write sometimes. I'm okay at the moment though. Anyways, do you know how annoying colds are? Stupid runny nose and stupid cough...


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I had been to the underworld once before with Percy… And I _had _been hoping never to see it again, it was Piper's first time down here and she kept on jumping, while Percy's pace slowed slightly. I could tell he was hesitant to enter. Bianca and Nico where the only ones comfortable (well, mildly) in here.

"I wonder… if we pushed Nico off Saint Louis's arch and into shadows would he have survived…" Percy said thoughtfully, I stared at him. "It was just a thought." He added hastily, seeing the looks Bianca and Nico were giving him.

"Actually, I did that once. See there was this Cheeseburger place and I was eating one of them, but then a monster appeared so I ended up on the top of the four story burger place, and I jumped and somehow I ended up in a pile of Tacos." Nico said cheerfully, Percy and I stared at him strangely.

"Um…" Bianca said, bemused by her brother.

"So… let me get this straight, you shadow traveled into a pile of Tacos because…?" Percy asked hesitantly, like he didn't want to know the answer but he was curious at the same time.

"I was hungry, and did not get any cheeseburgers…" Nico said sadly. I traded a look with Percy, and I could tell that he was fighting back a smile, his eyes were twinkling.

"Okay… I'm regretting asking that now…" Percy said carefully, and I smirked. I pulled my knife out so that I could cut us a path. Bianca touched one of her earrings a knife appeared in her hand. I suddenly realized that Percy was listening to something.

After a while Bianca got bored and started shooting random arrows. Nico was rubbing his forehead like it was hearting. Percy was clicking his pen, making his sword open and close randomly, Piper was randomly charmspeaking Ghosts and Monsters while Nico was doing nothing at the moment except being Nico.

We kept on walking… and walking and walking. I got so bored that I walked into a wall, (Because I wasn't paying any attention) "Ouch." I muttered.

"Remind me why going to the- Ouch, Nico! Sorry, Jeez I don't know how you've spent time down here." Percy said, rubbing the back of his head as Nico had whacked him.

"So, right now we're looking for a… Mermaid?" I said carefully.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked, looking at me.

"Because there is one right there." I said, pointing at the strange, yet beautiful face. She had blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Oh good." Nico said and walked over to her, "Ma'am, can we have a tear?" The mermaid stared at him in confusion.

"Nico, she can't understand you." I said, slightly annoyed,"Percy? Would you talk to her?" I asked Percy nodded slightly.

"Sure Wise Girl." He got down on one knee…

_Percy's POV_

I talked to the Mermaid, "Hey, what's up?"

The Mermaid giggled slightly, and in my mind I heard her somehow, _Ah, finally, there is a Child of Poseidon, or a God wait. You're not a full fledged god are you? You are like a Hunter of Artemis what are you?_

I sighed, but replied, "I'm an Assassin of Chaos, sort of like a Hunter of Artemis but, I'm Immortal but I can't die unless someone either poisons me, or I give my life to someone else. Nico and Bianca are Warriors, and I'm the leader."

The mermaid replied in my mind, _Well, Perceus Jackson, why do you need my tear? There are not many Mermaids left; we are killed for our tears, left to die._

I told her, "We're trying to stop Gaea, she's trying to come back and we're trying to heal some of the gods, because an enemy of mine poisoned them. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus have faded, but we can bring them back."

The mermaid frowned at me, and then said _Son of Poseidon, I have read you're mind and you're heart. I can see that you are telling the truth, and I know that there is someone you love. Here is a tear for your honesty, but I cannot give you another, if my kin found out that I helped a human, god, warrior, whatever, I will be disowned. _She gave me the tear and I stood up, Piper looked at me in awe.

I smiled, and then said to the mermaid, "Thank you." The mermaid smiled back at me before she disappeared.

"Percy…" Annabeth said shaking her head.

"What?" I smirked slightly, "You know I'm a man of many wonders." I grinned at her and she punched me.

"No, you're just plain stupid." Nico said, and I just smirked at him.

"Percy…" Annabeth said suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We've only got the tear; we need the blood of the Kraken, something from the deepest pit in Tartarus, and an apple of immortality." Annabeth said, and I suddenly realized what she meant.

"Does that mean…?" I began.

"Yeah, Percy. It means that only two of us can enter, and we'll have to face Ladon. Alone." She said sadly.

_Bianca's POV._

It was nighttime now, and everyone was asleep, well, Nico wasn't. I could tell how his body kept moving when I saw him, so I walked up to him and whispered, "Nico?" His eyes shot open, and he looked into my eyes.

"Hey sis." He said, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Can't sleep?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I can't. One of us is going to die, and I have a bad feeling it'll be Percy… And what thief? We've finished the first line of the prophecy slightly, I think. We've found the tears, but we need the blood, something from Tartarus, and an apple. Only two people can go and face Ladon, and it's got to be Percy and Annabeth. Plus Gaea's trying to get me to join her side. It's like The Giant War again, but much more different and…. I don't know what I am going to do. "Nico sighed slightly.

"I know we'll be fine, you are my brother and we _will _prevail. You're the Ghost King, Percy's well, He's the Savior of Olympus, Piper's the prettiest person here and Annabeth is just plain deadly. I'm just… well I don't know who I am." I said softly.

"You are Bianca Di'Angelo, Daughter of Hades and my big sister." Nico said firmly. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Get some sleep, Nico." I said quietly, he smiled at me and fell asleep, leaving me thinking about what he had said.


	10. Chapter 10

**__****Merry Christmas**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

_Percy's POV_

I really hate dreams, or to be more specific, Nightmares. Okay so it started all right, see Chaos was talking to me, when I felt the Earth shaking. I was so confused when this giant snake appeared and swallowed him up. Suddenly the Earthquake intensified, and the palace started crumbling down. Everyone was screaming, red smoke stuff appeared and the Earth started crumbling apart. I woke up there panting heavily and saw that Annabeth was on guard duty and I walked over to her.

"Hey, bad dreams?" She asked.

"Yeah, worst than normal." I sighed, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"What was it about?" She asked in concern. I hesitated slightly but answered her:

"Um… Chaos being eaten by a giant snake." I explained about the dream and she sighed slightly.

"I had a dream like yours, well almost." She seemed to be blushing slightly and I raised an eyebrow and she punched me on my shoulder.

"You should get some rest." I said, and she shook her head.

"I don't want any more dreams." She said, sighing slightly.

"Apollo said once to be not afraid of the dreams." I said, she sighed and closed her eyes and I held her in my arms.

The sun was rising and everyone was beginning to stir. Piper was the first one up, and Bianca and Annabeth followed her. Nico was the last one like normal. For some reason, Piper was grinning like a manic, which was strange as Leo sometimes had the same grin, but maybe he wore off on her.

"There she was just walking down the street saying do I ditti ditti dom ditti do…" Piper was singing softly, and Bianca was just staring at her, obviously creep(ed) out. Annabeth was searching in her bag for something, and she pulled out some Granola bars. Nico was watching me warily, like he was wondering if he could do his "Save the Tacos" thing on me.

Finally, Bianca asked, "Piper? Err, no mean to be rude or anything but, err why in Hades are you singing Do I Ditti? It's like, Ancient." She looked at Piper warily, who was singing it louder now ("She looked good she looked fine then I nearly lost my mind, before I know she was walking next to me")

"I don't know, It's just my Aphrodite side of me, I'm just so glad Percabeth is coming back." Piper said happily, and Annabeth and I started choking. (Literately.)

"We're… not… together…" Annabeth managed.

"What's… Percabeth. It's… like… Annabeth *Cough* and *Cough* My… Names" I slowly stopped choking while Nico and Bianca grinned evilly and I stared at them, then I realized what I just said, and my eyes went wide while Annabeth stared at Piper.

"No. Way. You had better be kidding me Piper McLean." Annabeth said, her eyes narrowed slightly, like what she used to do to me, wait, she still does.

"Nope. Nope-ity. Nope." Piper said happily, "Oh gods, I sound like my mother. Nico, whack me." She said, and Nico whacked her.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods." Annabeth started hyperventilating.

"Nico you have five seconds to run." Piper said, Nico took one look at her face and ran.

"I AM GOING TO KILL APHRODITIE!" I yelped, also hyperventilating.

"If no one is going to eat can I just go back to bed…?" Bianca said/asked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DI ANGELO!" Piper yelled.

"HELP!" Nico screamed, running away.

"Percy, give me my knife." Annabeth said, and tried to grab her knife which I was holding out of her reach.

"You know what? I'm just going to eat." Bianca said and sat down, eating a granola bar watching Annabeth trying to grab her knife and Piper yelling bloody murder.

"YES I GOT YOU!" Piper screamed joyfully and tackled Nico to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly staying out of this." Bianca said watching us.

Annabeth jumped up and I fell to the ground with her on top of me, we were both laughing happily while Piper screamed bloody murder at a certain son of Hades.

One hour and five granola bars later Piper, Nico (well most of Nico anyway), Bianca, Annabeth and I were talking. I had managed to talk Annabeth out of her Kill-Aphrodite-Death-Mission and help Bianca pull Piper off Nico. Right now we were trying to figure out what my dream meant, as it was connected to the prophecy.

"So, A giant snake swallowed Chaos, the Earth went into Earthquake mode, which you didn't start, and Red smoke appeared, and Andalusia crumbled as well as Earth?" Nico asked me carefully.

"Yes Shadow, how many times do I have to tell you?" I said wearily.

"Okay, Bianca, what was the Prophecy?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Nico, would you do something if I told you what it was." Bianca asked, I started to smile, I knew what she was going too asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Nico said, and I grinned, I couldn't hide my smile and I was holding back a laugh.

"Will you stop asking stupid questions?" Bianca huffed and I started laughing. Annabeth was smiling slightly as well while Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, now will your highness _please _tell me what it is?" Nico asked and Bianca straightened, like she liked the 'Your Highness' thing. Annabeth started laughing while Piper smiled.

"Fine" Bianca huffed slightly, "Here's the prophecy. _"Five shall go west and find what you seek._

_Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief._

_They shall enter the monster's hive_

_And their fears will come alive._

_One shall have a final stand._

_And love unleash through death's hand._" Bianca finished the prophecy and Nico frowned slightly, he seemed… worried about those last two lines and I was going to ask him about it later.

"Annabeth, has any one stolen anything from you?" Piper asked finally.

"No, but I might have an idea." She looked scared and she grabbed my hand.

"Can you tell us?" Bianca asked, and Annabeth shook her head in a "no." "It's okay, we're going west right now, and we found what we seek, the Tears, we just need to find let's see, Kraken blood and an apple to finish that line. Now the Monster's hive might mean Tartarus."

"Yeah, it must be the monster's hive, or it might mean Typhon as well." Piper said sighing slightly.

"What are your fears?" Nico asked frowning, "Mine's losing Bianca."

"Losing loved ones, and the world dying on us." I said, looking at Annabeth directly.

"Same here." Annabeth said.

"Mine is going back to the Underworld… I hate that place." Bianca shivered slightly. "You have no idea… whenever I wanted to go to- never mind, Piper what's yours?"

"I don't know, I think it might be the world dying on us, like Percy's and Annabeth's." Piper said sighing slightly and I nodded.

"One of us is going to die…" Nico said, I could tell he knew something, and I felt a flash of fear. However annoying he was, he was still like a brother to me. He was the only one that went for me.

"I know…" Piper said sighing slightly.

"And love unleash through Death's hand." I said the last line of the prophecy.

"Something's going to happen that includes Nico, because he is pretty much the Prince of death, Arms, etc." I said, sighing slightly.

"I wonder whose love." Piper said, looking straight at Annabeth and me. I could tell Annabeth was blushing slightly, and I started to blush as well.

"We'd better get moving, it's already almost nine." Bianca said, standing up and the rest of us nodded and followed her lead.

**(ONLY PART OF THE CHAPTER MORE WILL COME LATER)**

_Annabeth's POV_

I had had a dream like Percy's and I told him part of it, but it wasn't Chaos being swallowed, it was Percy. My dream was pretty much the same as Percy's. The last line of the Prophecy was really bugging me. I kept on wondering whose love. I was thinking about it when Percy said "Are you thinking about the prophecy?" I looked at him startled, trying to figure out how he knew.

There was something in the way he looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were full of Amusement, joy, mischievousness, but the main thing I saw in his eyes was the love. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I know _you _Wise girl." He said simply and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, and he looked confused.

"What for?"

"For being a good friend." I said with a smile, and he smiled and I hugged him.

"I'm hungry." Nico sighed, and Bianca whacked him.

"You know, I am too." I said thoughtfully and Percy grinned suddenly. "What?" I said, in defense.

"Yay!" Percy did a happy dance to my utter confusion and Bianca rolled her eyes while Piper stared at him. I suddenly started laughing, realizing why he was doing the dance.

"Fine, we're going to McDonald's." I said, rolling my eyes and pointing to the restaurant and Nico jumped for joy and ran. "How does he get so much energy?" I marveled.

"I do not want to know…" Percy and Bianca said as one. Percy had a look of wariness while Bianca's was pure fear.

"Yeah. I changed my mind as well…" I said, shuddering and everyone laughed.

Five Big Macs, sodas, and French fries later Piper, Bianca, Nico, Percy and I walked out of the 'Mickey Ds' as Percy started to call it.

"And now we're off the see the land of doom." I said cheerfully, and everyone stared at me. "What, I'm _trying _to put a bright side of it." I said rolling my eyes and Percy shook his head.

"I'm now trying to figure out where _you _keep all your energy now." He said sighing but he laughed and we walked on to the road way to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Merry Christmas**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven _**

_Percy's POV_

It had been three days, two monster attacks and several bathroom breaks when we got to Laden's lair, or Hesperrides' garden, or as Zoe likes to call it, the garden of snooty girls, and right now Nico, Piper, Bianca and Annabeth were arguing who was going in.

"I'll go in as I have the most knowledge on him." Annabeth was arguing.

"You might have the most knowledge but I can just charmspeak Ladon into staying alone." Piper argued back.

"Charmspeaking won't work, and I can summon a dead army." Bianca and Nico both argued at once.

"Stop." I said, looking at my friends, but they didn't hear me. "STOP." I shouted and everyone quieted down. "_I'll _go because I have the most knowledge on Ladon, _and _I've seen what he can do, twice." I added, rubbing the upper part of my arm, remembering how Ladon had bit me. _It was a good thing that Luke, Zoe and Calypso were there…_

They looked at my stubborn face, and sighed slightly, knowing that I wouldn't budge.

"Fine Torrent." Nico sighed, "But take Annabeth." Annabeth and I looked at each other and shrugged, we said goodbye to our friends and walked up to Ladon.

"You ready?" I asked Annabeth.

"No, I'm never ready, usually when you're around Perseus." Annabeth said, I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, we'll come out." I whispered into her hair and she smiled then we walked into the garden.

I dodged the hundred-headed dragon at deadly speeds, twirling my sword with deadly accuracy. Annabeth spun her knife at impossible speeds. So far we had cut off about 50 heads, and there was now 49 more to go.

I spun around and summoned fire from my palm, and sent it hurtling at the dragon, when a sudden cry came out from Annabeth, and I saw that a knife was in her shoulder. I finished the last 7 heads and ran over to her.

"Annabeth? What happened?" I asked.

"J-Jack… Prophecy… Thief." Annabeth managed. She held her stomach in pain, and I put my hand on her stomach, and the skin healed.

"Annabeth, did Jack stab you?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes." She said, and then to my surprise hugged me tightly.

_Annabeth's POV_

I hugged Percy, not wanting to let go. He hugged me back, and I realized what the 2nd line of the prophecy meant, but I didn't let go of him. I shivered not recovered from the stab and Percy noticed. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was concerned.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The 2nd line of the Prophecy has been fulfilled." I said, and Percy picked an apple from the tree.

"You do? But how does _Daughter of Wisdom beware the Thief_ fit in with Ladon?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and answered him, blushing slightly.

"_Daughter of Wisdom_ That's me. _Beware the Thief, _That means to watch out for Jack. The thief meant that he stole you from… me." I said, blushing now. He looked at me and smiled slightly, I suddenly realized what I wanted. I stared into his green eyes, and he into mine.

He put me on the ground, and I staggered slightly, before he put his arm around my waist. I put the apple in the enchanted bag that Piper had given me. It was suppose to carry whatever you wanted, and it would be as light as a feather.

I looked up and saw my friends and their faces showed relief when they saw me. I noticed that it was twilight, and I wondered how long I was in there.

"Thank the gods." Bianca said, relief in her voice.

"How long?" Percy asked as I pulled out the apple, and five cloaks. They were green, grey, black, silver and white and I gave Percy the green one, Piper the white Nico the black and Bianca the silver, which they took gratefully.

"Three days." Nico said, and Percy's eyes widened.

"It was only three hours." I said confused.

"No, remember, time travels differently." Piper said.

"Oh." I said.

"We have to go find the Kraken in the morning." Nico said, sighing wearily, we nodded and set camp.

"Percy?" I whispered and Percy's form walked over to me. He was on guard duty, but I couldn't sleep.

"Annabeth?" He whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, not even trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I don't know." Percy said, sighing slightly. When I looked at him, I saw not the Seaweed Brain that I once knew, but a warrior. He seemed more serious, and yet at times he could be fun. I could almost believe that he had never gone, but I knew better, then he spoke again. "It's been happening so fast. Now we're looking for a Kraken, and It's going to be bad."

I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'll be here Seaweed Brain, I'll never leave you again. We'll do this together, and we will make Gaea go so deep into Tartarus that she'll never be able to wake up again."

He smiled slightly, and whispered, "I'll never leave you either Wise Girl. Never."

_Piper's POV_

I felt slightly guilty listening to Percy's and Annabeth's conversation, but I wanted to know what they we're talking about.

"…so fast. Now we're looking for the Kraken, and it's going to be bad." Percy whispered. There was a pause before Annabeth replied.

"I'll be here Seaweed Brain. I'll never leave you again. We will do this together, and we will make Gaea go so deep into Tartarus that she'll never be able to wake up again." I watched them, and I could tell that Nico and Bianca were listening as well by now.

"I'll never leave you either Wise Girl, never." I felt the love coming from both of them and smiled slightly and close my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve _**

_Annabeth's POV_

It was about 7:30 when I woke up, and I decided to go for a walk. I found a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote:

_Went for walk at 7:30, if not back by 8:15 find me- Annabeth_

I left the note next to Percy and walked away. I walked through the palm trees, and I suddenly frowned. _Palm trees? _I looked at them more carefully and I saw Royal and Coconut palms, sort of like in The Caribbean. I frowned, and started to walk forward when a hand was placed over my mouth.

I struggled instantly, when the attacker hissed, "Stop moving." I stopped and saw the familiar of Percy and I stopped.

"What'd you doing?" I hissed, he made a quiet motion and pointed at what made my heart nearly stop. I saw the Minotaur. I drew my dagger as Percy drew his sword.

I jabbed the monster as Percy summoned the power of Hephaestus. A fireball appeared in his hand and he sent it at the Minotaur. The Minotaur roared as he caught on fire, and I smirked. Then I screamed as a hole appeared and swallowed Percy and I up.

_Bianca's POV_

_I am going to kill those two. Especially Percy. Why does he always do this? When I get my hands on him I will personally send him to Tartarus… _I thought, pacing angrily while Nico was yelling at the dark spot in the ground.

"Ugh! Open! I am the Ghost King, I command you to open! Please? Doors of Death!" To my astonishment, it opened up.

"H-how?" Piper stammered.

"Y-you j…just op-opened i-it." I said staring at Nico, who was smirking.

"Ha! I _told _you so."

"Oh dear brother, don't get more big-headed. I could ask Thalia if I could rejoin the hunters." I said, rolling my eyes and Nico just grinned. Then he got serious and in his palm hellfire appeared. I nodded, and lit my own hand while Piper just stared at us.

"Hades." Nico said simply, and Piper nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

_Percy's POV_

I really need to stop getting myself into dangerous-slash-life-threatening situations. So now, I'm in the deepest pit of Tartarus. And Kronos isn't here, which means we're in erubis, where Typhoon was imprisoned. Annabeth was saying some… creative things, while I was muttering about not going on anymore quests.

"I am now going to kill Chaos." I muttered, "I'll steal all his blue cookies and he won't be able to make more because I'll destroy the oven _and _place a spell on it that way he will _not _be able to get another one…"

"So to make it clear, you're not very angry." Annabeth asked.

"No. I am furious. And the best way of torture is taking cookies. Nico did that once, I accidentally destroyed the Cheops pyramid-"

"WHAT? Wait. So that explains why the pyramid blew up. I thought it had something to do with Gaea." Annabeth grumbled.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"Oh great. I just realized something. We're in the Monster's hive and apparently our fears are about to come alive." I said, suddenly smacking myself.

"Oh c***" Annabeth said.

"Yeah and the only god that can do that is…"

"Phobus and Deimos, the minor gods of fear and terror." Annabeth finished, as the two minor gods appeared, each of them grinning evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

**__****Merry Christmas**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_Annabeth's POV_

Great. Just great. So, Tartarus, check. I now know what we need now from here. Python, or translated as evil-giant-snake-that-wants-to-kill-me. Suddenly Phobus came up to me and grinned evilly.

"Let's see what your little fear is." He said, and I tried to protest but it was to late. I saw Percy on the ground dying.

"No! Percy don't leave me, please." I placed his head on my lap, and got some ambrosia and Nectar but Percy glared at me, and started yelling.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU KISS JACK? I HATE YOU!" I felt the tears on my cheeks, and then Phobus let me alone, chuckling evilly.

"So… You're afraid that Perseus will leave you? Well, he will."

"Leave me alone! You're lying!" I screamed/sobbed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted and he grabbed my hand.

"Percy." I said, as three figures appeared. I saw Nico, Piper and Bianca.

"Well, it looks like its Deimos-Terror-Time." Deimos said, and I suddenly felt fear. It was worst then my fear of spiders, but not as much as Phobus's. When it died down, everyone was panting, even Percy, although he looked very, _very _angry.

"Close your eyes!" Percy shouted and instantly I closed them, I could see light through my eyelids though. It was a mixture of Silver, Black and red. When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes to see that Phobus and Deimos where gone, and Percy looked tired.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Chaos's powers." Nico said in awe, "Percy you just became the second most powerful being in the universe. The last person who tried that…"

"Ended up being vaporized." Bianca finished.

"I… am?" Percy said, looking down at his hands, as if to make sure they were still his own.

"Yeah." Nico said, and Piper gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…" Bianca was now speechless.

"Annabeth… look down." Percy said, his eyes wide and I looked down to see a silver cloak, trimmed with grey. There were swirling designs toward the bottom, and those were green.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked finally.

"Chaos… Chaos just claimed you as an apprentice, and that's only happened once before." Bianca said, her eyes filled with awe.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Percy." Nico and Bianca said, and Percy's clocked changed colors. Now instead of black it was silver and the trim was sea-green. The swirling designs were like mine, except that they where grey instead of green.

"The swirls are suppose to be the eye color of the one you are closest too." Bianca said, staring at Percy and me.

"But… I'm not that powerful… Am I?" I asked.

"I asked the same thing." Percy said, staring at me in shock. "Now you're an apprentice to Chaos."

_Time Lapse_

**_Percy's POV_**

Annabeth, Nico, Bianca and Piper and I started to climb out of Tartarus, all of us in shock, especially myself and Annabeth. If Chaos had made Annabeth an apprentice to him two weeks ago I probably would have blown up another wonder of the world, like I did to the Great Wall of China. But now it was different, I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy, and for the first time in a gajillion years I had managed to use the Power of Chaos, the first to.

"Is that light?" Piper asked suddenly, and I looked up and saw it as well.

"Yeah." Nico said, and started to climb faster as well. I climbed as well, Piper and Bianca following Annabeth and I, suddenly I stopped when I saw something move, and I was about to say something when the thing came out and bit me.

"Ouch!" I shouted, and then I saw it and breathed out, "Python." Annabeth turned around and her eyes widened in shock, I could saw her pull out her dagger. Nico turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. Bianca and Piper opened their mouths to yell something when I shook my head. Annabeth threw her dagger and it hit Python in the eye.

"Annabeth! Climb!" I yelled, but she remained where she was, while Nico drew a sword somehow on the thin ledge and Bianca drew one of her daggers as well as Piper. I clicked Riptide, and my sword appeared. Then Python attacked me. I dodged swiftly while somehow the ledge seemed to get wider.

Python slithered over to me and I jumped onto a higher ledge, somehow next to Annabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_Annabeth's POV_

I saw Percy jump up on the ledge, and he nearly lost his balance but I caught him. He was panting slightly and the upper part of his arm was bleeding. His sea-green eyes where darker and swirling like mini-tropical storms.

"So, any ideas?" Percy asked, grinning slightly.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'. "You?"

"Sort of, but it is _mad _like, as in insane mad." Percy said.

"Then that means we'll use it, improvise, and try not to die." I said then dodged the Python's tail. Nico and Bianca were summoning the dead while Piper was charmspeaking it. "Oh wait, what is your plan?"

"Try not to die?" Percy suggested.

"Okay, new plan then." I said, and told him the plan. His eyes widened but he nodded, and began chanting in something even more Ancient than Greek, but I knew what he was saying.

"'I Apprentice of Chaos, call down on his powers to merge myself with Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Maidens, Daughter of Athena and apprentice to Chaos, to defeat the Ancient Enemy…'" and it went on like that. I felt my power start to flow and Percy's to come into me. I realized that powers were merging as one, and Percy grabbed my hand. He looked at me and I nodded.

We both surged forward as one, calling down on the power of Chaos to defeat Python. I summoned water and the power left over from the Mark of Athena as Percy did the same. We both sent it at Python, expertly dodging the head.

I drew my dagger, and this time I knew that it wasn't the ledge that was getting wider, we were getting higher somehow. I dodged Python's head while Percy rolled to my left, narrowly avoiding its tail. I slashed with my dagger while Percy hacked with Riptide, when I suddenly realized what the prophecy meant. _Two as one…_

"Percy! Get over here!" I shouted, and Percy looked at me like I was nuts but managed to come over.

"What's wrong Beth?" He asked, dodging to one side.

"Two as one! Do you get it?" I shouted, and cut into Python's skin.

"No." Percy answered truthfully, looking at me weirdly, and then sudden realization went across his face. "Do you mean…"

"This is our final stand? Yes Seaweed Brain, I do. One shall indeed have the final stand, two souls, working as one."

_Percy's POV_

I didn't know I had should have been scared, terrified or relived. So when Python attacked, this time Annabeth and I acted as one. We both stepped forward at the same time and slashed. Python started to go to dust when he lunged at us, I managed to get my blade up, but he pushed me and Annabeth over the side before disappearing, leaving a small bottle of silver liquid.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, and I grabbed her hand, then we fell, back down toward the bottom of the pit.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, and grabbed held on her tighter, trying to hold anything when we hit the bottom, knocking myself out, and remembering the line of the prophecy, _one shall have a final stand._

_Time Lapse_

I had no idea how long I was out, but I began to open my eyes, and I realized that Annabeth was on top of me. I looked at Annabeth and gently shook her arm. "Annabeth? Wake up." She didn't stir and I shook her more roughly.

"Annabeth. Wake up, please." I was now sitting up, and felt her pulse, it was there, strong, but she wasn't coming conscious, and I shook her harder now, but she didn't even stir. It was like she was enchanted, like the princess from that Disney movie, what was it? Sleeping Princess? Sleeping Beautiful? Sleeping Beauty. Annabeth still wouldn't wake up and I realized what the last line of the prophecy meant.

"No…" I whispered, "You're not dead Wise Girl." I looked into her pale face, trying to think of ways to awaken her.

She wouldn't wake up, and I kept on trying to awaken her, when I remembered how that prince had awoken the princess and I leaned down…


	15. Author's Note

Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter.

On my profile there is a poll for the name of the sequel, can you vote?

Thanks!

xXTheDragonRiderXx


	16. Chapter 15

_Annabeth's POV_

* * *

I saw Percy jump up on the ledge, and he nearly lost his balance but I caught him. He was panting slightly and the upper part of his arm was bleeding. His sea-green eyes where darker and swirling like mini-tropical storms.

"So, any ideas?" Percy asked, grinning slightly.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'. "You?"

"Sort of, but it is _mad _like, as in insane mad." Percy said.

"Then that means we'll use it, improvise, and try not to die." I said then dodged the Python's tail. Nico and Bianca were summoning the dead while Piper was charmspeaking it. "Oh wait, what is your plan?"

"Try not to die?" Percy suggested.

"Okay, new plan then." I said, and told him the plan. His eyes widened but he nodded, and began chanting in something even more Ancient than Greek, but I knew what he was saying.

"'I Apprentice of Chaos, call down on his powers to merge myself with Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Maidens, Daughter of Athena and apprentice to Chaos, to defeat the Ancient Enemy…'" and it went on like that. I felt my power start to flow and Percy's to come into me. I realized that powers were merging as one, and Percy grabbed my hand. He looked at me and I nodded.

We both surged forward as one, calling down on the power of Chaos to defeat Python. I summoned water and the power left over from the Mark of Athena as Percy did the same. We both sent it at Python, expertly dodging the head.

I drew my dagger, and this time I knew that it wasn't the ledge that was getting wider, we were getting higher somehow. I dodged Python's head while Percy rolled to my left, narrowly avoiding its tail. I slashed with my dagger while Percy hacked with Riptide, when I suddenly realized what the prophecy meant. _Two as one…_

"Percy! Get over here!" I shouted, and Percy looked at me like I was nuts but managed to come over.

"What's wrong Beth?" He asked, dodging to one side.

"Two as one! Do you get it?" I shouted, and cut into Python's skin.

"No." Percy answered truthfully, looking at me weirdly, and then sudden realization went across his face. "Do you mean…"

"This is our final stand? Yes Seaweed Brain, I do. One shall indeed have the final stand, two souls, working as one."

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I didn't know I had should have been scared, terrified or relived. So when Python attacked, this time Annabeth and I acted as one. We both stepped forward at the same time and slashed. Python started to go to dust when he lunged at us, I managed to get my blade up, but he pushed me and Annabeth over the side before disappearing, leaving a small bottle of silver liquid.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, and I grabbed her hand, then we fell, back down toward the bottom of the pit.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, and grabbed held on her tighter, trying to hold anything when we hit the bottom, knocking myself out, and remembering the line of the prophecy, _one shall have a final stand._

* * *

_Time Lapse_

I had no idea how long I was out, but I began to open my eyes, and I realized that Annabeth was on top of me. I looked at Annabeth and gently shook her arm. "Annabeth? Wake up." She didn't stir and I shook her more roughly.

"Annabeth. Wake up, please." I was now sitting up, and felt her pulse, it was there, strong, but she wasn't coming conscious, and I shook her harder now, but she didn't even stir. It was like she was enchanted, like the princess from that Disney movie, what was it? Sleeping Princess? Sleeping Beautiful? Sleeping Beauty. Annabeth still wouldn't wake up and I realized what the last line of the prophecy meant.

"No…" I whispered, "You're not dead Wise Girl." I looked into her pale face, trying to think of ways to awaken her.

She wouldn't wake up, and I kept on trying to awaken her, when I remembered how that prince had awoken the princess and I leaned down…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so evil aren't I? Anyway, you know the Bemuda Triangle is NOT cursed? Sure there are a lot of... coincidences but it is not cursed.

Okay, mini-rant over.

The poll on my profile has one week until I close it, so that would be on the... 14th.

Err, Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	17. Chapter 16

I leaned down toward Annabeth and whispered, "Come back to me." And kissed her, when I came back up, she was still unconscious. I felt heartbroken all over again, when I heard my friends. I looked over at Nico, Piper and Bianca, and saw that they were still.

"Oh no…" Piper whispered. I blinked back tears but they fell, and Nico put a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't cold.

"Nico… You're hand." I said, and Nico and Bianca's eyes widened. Nico put his hand on the wall, but the wall was still the same.

"Nico… Why's your hand warm?" Bianca whispered.

"This is _not _good." Nico said, and started whacking his hand against the wall. I was still confused, trying to figure out why he was, before he sighed defeated. "Percy… I might have not mentioned to you… but um… About three hundred years ago I kind of found out that if my hand turns warm um… The dead rose… not the good dead but the bad dead, like souls from the fields of Aposhal **_(A/N Sorry for wrong spelling)_** and torment… and um… well, like evil Kronos guys…"

I stared at him then said, "_What? _You mean to say that _all _the sprits are gone from Void _and _The Underworld, and let's not forget here? Because that would explain why Krony here hasn't tried to kill us yet, and that they are lose on the world?" I asked, and he nodded, slowly.

"Um… yes and let's just say that about a gajillion evil sprits is in Earth at the moment, And most of them are _very _angry at you."

"…"

"So… Gaea, Kronos, Apophis, Krios, Typhoon, and the rest are _loose_?" Piper said incredulously.

"Yeah…" Bianca and Nico said.

"Oh…" I let out a string of curses. When I finally calmed down, I said, "Chaos is going to murder me, _painfully" _I shuddered slightly, thinking about it. No cookies were an awful punishment. "So, how are we going to wake Annabeth up?" Piper, Nico and Bianca smirked slightly. "What?" I added defensively.

"Oh not, _we _Torrent, _you _know how to wake her up." Piper said, while Nico grinned evilly.

"I'm going to get blackmail material." Nico said, and then started jumping up and down with dramatic joy. I suddenly realized what he meant, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no. You're kidding me, right?" Bianca just smirked and shook her head and I groaned.

"Nicky's right, He _is _going to have blackmail material… but it doesn't matter. If it means Annabeth will come back and into the land of the living then I'll do it." I said, now on a roll. "She's always been my best friend, and she still is. I'll do anything for her, and…" -I gulped- "I love her."

I notice everyone's eyes widen behind me and I turned around and saw pink light surrounding Annabeth, but it wasn't all pink. There were gray and green in there as well, when suddenly, she gasped and her eyes opened. They literately glowed silver for a moment, then returned back to normal. No, not normal. One of her eyes was grey, but the other was green.

Not just green, but sea-green.

"Per-Percy?" She rasped, and I knelt down next to her.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you?" I asked gently.

"I have no idea. We're back down in Tartarus aren't we?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, we-"I began but then a bird appeared. I gasped, when I recognized the bird, and Piper, Nico and Bianca watched in awe as the red and orange bird landed on my shoulder. The bird was a Phoenix, the last one by the name Blaze.

"Is that a Phoenix?" Annabeth asked in awe and I nodded. I watched as Blaze let a few tears out and on Annabeth's upper arm. "Thank you." Annabeth murmured to the Phoenix as he moved to my arm and let out a few tears. My Python bite healed, and the silver liquid appeared in my hand somehow. Blaze let a few tears fall on the vile, and it glowed Silver and Gold.

When the glow finally went down, the liquid was now a mixture of silver and gold. Silver was the Python venom and gold was the phoenix tears. I held out the mermaid tears, the apple and the Kraken blood, and all five of them glowed.

Suddenly the phoenix glowed bright yellow and we closed our eyes, and about three minutes later opened them, and what we saw shocked us.

We were in Olympus again.

_Annabeth's POV_

"H-How?" I stuttered in shock. I suddenly began to fall, but Percy grabbed my waist.

"This is the final part of our task, well this one anyway. I don't think we're done, though." Piper said, when Bianca suddenly recited to prophecy.

_"Five shall go west and find what you seek. _We went west and found The Kraken blood, the mermaid and Phoenix's tears and the apple. _Daughter of Wisdom beware the thief. _Jack stole part of your life Annabeth, and he somehow stabbed you in Ladon's lair. _They shall enter the monster's hive. _We went into Tartarus that was the Monster's hive. _And their fears will come alive._ When Percy and Annabeth fought Deimos and Phoebus their fears came alive. _One shall have a final stand. _Acting as one, Annabeth and Percy thought Python, making the final stand in there. _And love unleash through death's hand. _By almost dying, Percy- oh wait, I want Percy to say this. "

"What?" Percy said, suddenly he seemed nervous.

"Yeah, you really were on a roll." Nico said, suddenly smiling, and I realized what the last line meant.

"Oh." I said, suddenly realizing why Percy was red. He was about to reply when Hera appeared.

"Thank Chaos, you're here. Poseidon, Athena, Hermes and Zeus are about to fade, they were the first four, and now Artemis and Dionysus is sick. Luckily, Apollo has been able to keep Poseidon and Athena from fading. Hermes and Zeus are not as much but their pretty bad and- You know what, I'm just going to take you them." Hera said, and then led us to the throne room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just one more chapter people and then The Darkest Hour! Woo-hoo!


	18. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

_Annabeth's POV_

Hera led us to the hospital wing of Olympus. I remembered having an argument with Zeus, telling him that sooner or later he would need it. Now I was wishing that they didn't need it.

I started to run, Percy, Nico, Bianca and Piper started running as well. I suddenly gasped, when I saw Zeus, Athena, Poseidon and Hermes.

"Oh no…" Hera whispered, the four gods where almost as pale as a ghost, and their forms kept on flickering. The five of us took one look at each other and nodded.

I put down the apple, Percy put down the phoenix's tears, Nico put down the Python Venom, Bianca put down the Mermaid tears and Piper did the same to the Kraken blood. The five ingredients glowed, and they started shaking and moving toward the center, like magnets, when they reached a certain point all of them glowed gold. When the glow went down, I looked at the serum. It was gold and silver, and I nodded.

Percy grabbed the vile and walked over to Zeus and let some of the precious juice trickle into the fading gods' mouth. Then he walked over to Poseidon and repeated the process. After he was done with Poseidon, he walked over to Athena and Hermes.

Zeus and Poseidon started coughing, and Piper took the serum and gave it to Dionysus and Artemis. Soon all six of the gods were awake, but weak.

"What?" Zeus said/asked finally.

"You know what? No more marriage counseling until you get better." Hera said, shakily, then collapsed.

I suddenly laughed, and everyone stared at me like I was insane. I just laughed harder, and Percy started chuckling as well.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked warily, and I just laughed harder. Percy suddenly laughed even more and lifted me up in the air and twirled me around.

"We're alive!" I shouted in glee.

"I just realized something." Bianca said when my feet touched the ground.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Annabeth, if you take out an N and the B in your name you get Anaeth and if you scramble the letters around you get Athena."

"Okay…" I said, confused.

All the while, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Artemis and Hermes had been watching when Hermes suddenly turned to Athena suspiciously.

"You named your daughter after you didn't" Hermes didn't get any farther, as Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hestia, and Hades walked in and Hera regained consciousness.

"Sis!" Apollo said and hugged Artemis, who to everyone's astonishment laughed.

I was about to say something, when a light appeared and dropped down twelve minor gods/satyr/huntress/warriors.

"Hey, so why aren't we in Andalusia?" Leo asked cheerfully. Bianca immediately ran over to Luke, Zoe, Calypso and Thalia, Piper ran over to Jason and Leo, (Whacking Leo on the head as well) Nico and Percy walked over to Conner, Travis, Reyna, Hazel and Frank while I grinned at Grover.

"I'm guessing Chaos transported you." Percy said, after asking for his wallet back. (Courtesy of Conner and Travis, as Reyna had walked over to Leo.)

"Chaos?" Zeus asked, choking.

"Oh yeah, I don't know if you remember me or not…" Percy said, and took off his hood, revealing his grey and green eyes.

"Perseus?" Athena asked in shock. Then she looked at me and saw that I had a green eye. "Uh…"

"It's a very long story." I said, as everyone stared at Percy and I, well _almost _everyone. Nico, Dionysus, Bianca and Piper didn't.

"Y-Yo-Y-You-" Thalia stuttered.

"Yeah… but that can wait. Oh just so you know mom, I'm Chaos's apprentice with Percy." I said, casually. Let's just say that the reaction was… interesting.

"WHAT?" (Athena, Leo, Poseidon, Apollo)

"How?" (Conner, Travis, Calypso, Zeus, Hermes.)

"When?" (Reyna, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and the rest of the gods.)

"Where?" (Thalia, Luke, Zoe, Jason.)

"Okay so the answer to what: I already told you that, I became Chaos's apprentice. Answer to how: Long story and I don't know how really, Percy and I had to fight Python. Answer to when: I don't know how long I was in Tartarus. And the answer to where: Tartarus." I answer cheerfully.

Suddenly Percy started chuckling, and said, "Thalia, your face is priceless. Too bad I don't have a camera." Thalia's 'priceless' expression changed into an evil one, and she held out her spear.

"Okay Kelp head." She said, and Percy took one look at her face and ran, with Nico grinning happily and following them.

"Do I want to know what going to happen?" Poseidon asked warily.

"No, probably not." Luke said cheerfully. "See, Bianca, Nico and Percy fight each other a lot, and usually Skeletons explode everywhere, air, fire, water and earth attack them. But it's nothing to bad."

Twelve shocked expressions, and then the twelve Olympians ran out.

_Percy's POV_

Three words, this is fun. Right now Thalia and Nico had done a temporary allegiance, and were both trying to weaken my power, but I wasn't Chaos' Apprentice for nothing.

"Gah! Why won't you weaken?" Thalia shouted, and I just smirked, and shadow-traveled behind her.

"You know, I really hate it when you shadow travel, right Torrent?" Nico said, using my immortal name.

"Yep." I said, and whacked both of them on their back of their heads.

"Hey!" They both shouted, and I just laughed.

By now the gods were watching us, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus looked wary while the rest, (Minus Dionysus and Ares) looked amused, Ares looked excited.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

__As the gods, minor gods/immortal campers, warriors and apprentice to Chaos Torrent began to explain what had happened in Tartarus, with the help of Annabeth, Shadow, Lilliana and Piper.

"So now the Giants _and _the Titans are rising?" One of the immortal campers, Jason, asked.

"Yes, pretty much." Torrent said, sounding cheerful.

"Great, so that's bad." Jason said, facepalming while Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo and Piper just rolled their eyes.

"Oh no, it's not _that _bad. I remember this one time when Chaos and Void got into an argument, that was a very bad fight... and that time when I got Tartarus upset, but it was not- oh wait, getting off the point." Torrent said, and Adrianna, Shadow, Lillianna, Calypso and Ripcurrent all rolled their eyes.

"A little bit Percy." Annabeth said, sighing wearily, as the scene changed.

There was now a black castle, mixed with brown. The cold voices were talking inside, and then the scene changed again. Now there was a silver and gold castle. Then the scene was gone.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

Later that day Annabeth and I were on the beach just enjoying each other's for now.

"So," Annabeth said sighing, "The Giants and Titans are rising?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her. "Yes Annabeth," I said. "They're rising as well as Void. I didn't tell the gods because I didn't want them to panic but... well... Void's literately Chaos's evil side. It's true, Chaos is good _and _evil but the legends forgot that Chaos is literately two different people."

Annabeth let out a sigh. "I suppose we're going to have to save the world again."

I nodded and turned to face her. "But we are going to do it together. I am not alone, you are not alone. We have friends. We _will _concur them and we _will _show them that we are stronger then them Annabeth. And we're doing this together."

Annabeth let out a small smile. "Together."

And I knew that we would because nothing is impossible if we have friends, and I had Annabeth and I knew that we would win because we were together again after all those years.

"I promise." I whispered and I knew right then that together, we would change the world, for the better.

* * *

**Finished**

* * *

**Author's****Note: **And... done. It's finally done. Now I can do the Darkest Hour. He he, I'm so happy. I can now officially say that this is 'complete' Although I got to start writing chapter 10 on it but I'm to lazy to... Ah well.


End file.
